


If Burning My Kitchen Isn't Proof I Love You, I Don't Know What Is

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically just a Larry drabble about Louis being upset because Modest! won't let them spend the night together. </p><p>**I MEAN NO HATE TO ELEANOR WHAT SO EVER BY WRITING THIS, IF YOU DON'T SHIP IT OR DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**</p><p>Possibly being expanded into a full fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Burning My Kitchen Isn't Proof I Love You, I Don't Know What Is

"Babe, you're coming over tonight, right?"  
"I'm sorry, Lou, I can't."  
"But, you said-"  
"I know, I'm sorry. Management wants me to do something."

  
Louis' heart sank as Harry's words floated through from the other end of the phone. They both knew well enough what "something" meant.

  
"I miss you Harry."  
"I know, I miss you too."  
"I even cooked for you."  
"You cooked? Since when do you cook?"  
"Since never. But I wanted to do something special for you."  
"And how did that go?"  
"Not very well, I'm afraid. We probably would have ended up ordering take-out."  
Harry chuckled, Louis smiling at knowing he wasn't completely disappointed in his failed attempt.  
"It's okay. It's the thought that counts."  
"Yeah. If burning my kitchen isn't proof I love you, I don't know what is."  
"I love you too, Lou. Listen, I have to go, management is pressuring me to get off the phone."  
"Oh. Okay. Bye, Harry, I lov-"

The phone was disconnected before Louis had the chance to finish his sentence. He clicked the "end" button and sat his phone down, struggling to hold back tears as he walked to the kitchen. He picked up the two plates of semi-burnt chicken from the table and dumped them upside down in the garbage can. Yes, the meal wasn't a masterpiece, but it took him three tries to get as far as he had. All he wanted was for Harry to be proud and that was the best he could do. It didn't matter now, anyway; he wasn't coming. Not that he hadn't known that would happen. Louis had carried a slight glimmer of hope that him and Harry would have the night together, but as usual, neither of them received what they wanted.


End file.
